Dinner is Served
by AZEX
Summary: Akane Tsunumori is struggles to make ends meet when ex-CIA operative Shinya Kogami waltzes into her life, her world is turned upside down, truths are told, feelings grow strong and new enemies step into the light. (Shinya x Akane) Rating may go up at some point in time.
1. Chapter 1

Akane x Shinya draft

If it was one thing Akane hated it was cold, early mornings. Bleary eyes blinking at the ceiling as the awfully loud alarm clock bleeped away. Jerking off the cosy duvet which had been protection from the bitter night. Opening the curtains to look out at the not yet dawning sky, still a grumpy cobalt, collecting a semi-clean uniform and heading to the (if possible) colder bathroom for a brisk morning shower. Nothing like freezing water straight to the head to wake you up quickly! Just to add to the misery; it was also Monday, not that it mattered she had worked Sunday afternoon as well, what difference did it make? After counting all the tiles in front of her, 81 blue and 82 white, she deemed she had punished herself enough and standing there any longer would make her catch cold. Hastily stepping out the shower, drying and shoving on creased clothes, Akane checked her watch. 6:30 already?! Grabbing a pack of goji berries and cold coffee for breakfast whilst assembling all her things for the long day ahead; keys, check, breakfast, check, uniform, check...wallet ..check!

Locking the door and checking the three different locks twice, Akane was finally satisfied that no one would be breaking in today! Down three flights of stairs, if she ran she could still catch the 6:45 bus. And so she ran full tilt, straight through the grimy revolver door, the so called 'security man' not even looking up, having gotten used to Akane's early morning sprints to the bus. The clear morning air hitting her in the face telling her, you are so going to miss that bus.

On the other side of town a similar morning was unravelling, however this morning lacked Tsunumori's drive to be at work on time and instead was replaced with a stabbing headache, which he had felt building from the moment he had first started to be pushed out the dream world and into reality.

Shinya Kougami hated Mondays but not because he had to of get up and go to work, after all he could chose to do his work or simple disappear on holiday at the drop of a hat. It was the fact that he had to deal with people, stupid people, with a splitting headache. Tempted to simply pull the covers over his head and roll over, he considered what happened the last time he did this. Even though he was the boss and often didn't feel like going to work, one of his assistant/bodyguards would show up and drag him away from his comfortable bed and headache less dreams.

A vivid memory of Gino stalking into his room, meticulous as always, yanking open the curtains and pulling him out of bed in a way that if there hadn't been for his extensive martial arts training and a thick rug, he would have seriously injured himself. Oh praised the lord for Monday morning Gino. At least Kagari understood of the pain of waking up on a Monday with a hangover and only partially endangered his life when waking him. So rather than another near death experience, he opted to get up and get dressed for the monotonous day ahead.

Meanwhile Akane missed her bus so she ran to work instead.

Akane arrived through the doors heaving for breath, the gold bell above clanging wildly. Rushing to the staff area to stuff her bag into one of the lockers, whilst attempting to straighten her white lace pinafore, she was the first one here as always. She straightened, combing her petite hands through her hair trying to gain some normalcy in her crazy bed head, she looked around the restaurant.

It was a high class, traditional, five star establishment, how she managed to secure this job was beyond her understanding, even if it was only temporary. The restaurant itself was built in place of an old nightclub on the corner of a busy street, which had been shut down years ago, it had had been bought and refurbished, by none other than the illustrious Kougami Shinya. Not much was know about him, except his love of five star restaurants and whispered rumours of his shadowy personal life. However his design choices where excellent, or so Akane thought, modern plastics blending perfectly with old red brick walls and black iron. Flashing disco lights replaced with multicoloured, wide rimmed lamps, hanging from the ceiling. Along the walls rows and rows of plates, glass and cutlery was neatly displayed, giving a near endless supply to the waiters, although this much tableware did result in a lot of washing up! An open kitchen, visible from the moment you entered, where you could watch your meal being created before your very eyes.

Apart from all of this Akane's favourite thing was the tucked away black iron staircase, leading up and away to the roof and open skies. Her preferred place to take her breaks, how her colleagues didn't know about nor use this space amazed her. She felt so free up there away from all the hustle and bustle of downstairs, her dreams felt so close from there, like she could reach out and grab them, make them a reality.

But enough about her far away dreams and mysterious boss! She had chores to do, looking around for her daily list she located it and sighed chores started early, better get to work. She set about completing the list and was nearly finished when she heard the gold doorbell chime.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Five Star Establishment

Akane swung round costumer, smile plastered on face and was greeted with the sight of Shogo Makishima, her personal stalker, self proclaimed boyfriend and 'best friend' of 4 years. His tall, white clothed build perfectly framed by the black-rimmed doorway. _Ohh God why? And so early in the morning, too!_ Akane forced her face to smile,

'Umm, Akane are you ok? You look like you're about to be sick..'

 _Damn my marvellous look-cheerful-really-early-in-the-morning plan didn't work. Thankfully he isn't very people smart and isn't able to tell the difference between a smile and a grimace._

'I'm fine, just tired and wondering why your here of all places, so early. I mean you don't work here..' _Thank god._

Makishima took two strides across the room, so close that Akane could see a small rust coloured stain on his usually immaculate white shirt. Inhaling through her mouth Akane looked up to his face, a wide, almost manic grin was present there. He looked...Excited? About what though? Akane had no idea what Makishima did as a job or even where he lived, all she knew was that he said he studied the same Law course that she did, all those years ago at University. 4 years ago Makishima Shogo simply appeared in her life and demanded to be recognised as her friend, her best friend. This was ironic as Makishima Shogo seemed to know everything about her.

 _Maybe he was lying about taking a law course and he actually just studied me for 3 years...Gosh that would be exceedingly creepy, even by Makishima standards!'_

'I have the best news, I had to tell you as soon as possible and since you're always working I knew I would find you here! I came here to discuss my wedding proposal, everything is being finalised and the wedding is being set for September!' He looked down at her expectantly. _Hang on what wedding plans; I never remember agreeing to anything those! What the hell is he on about?_

'Hang on a minute, what wedding? I never agreed to this. Explain, now.' _I really hope this is a bloody joke._

'How could you could you possibly have forgotten? It's the only thing we've been talking about for the last three months!' _Oh that's what he's been talking at me about, maybe I should have listened to him drivelling for once..._ She sighed,

'Look I think there has been a huge mistake, I mean we aren't even going out and suddenly we're getting married. Shogo, I have never agreed to a date let alone marriage.'

'What...But all those nice restaurants I took you too...Those weren't dates?'

 _Oh God he thought those were dates, I thoughtwe just upgraded from the local sandwich bar for lunch..._

'Those weren't dates, they were just..' she floundered for the appropriate words 'lunches with a friend. Look I'm really sorry we are having this misunderstanding, but seriously why haven't you told me any of this before. And how did you get permission from my parents?' Akane appeared calm and collected on the outside but on the inside she was busy looking for the nearest exit and the excuse to use it. Makishima was quiet for a long time.

'So that's how it is? You just used me?! Those 4 years of friendship and I'm replayed with this? Why am I not good enough for you, Akane?' He sneered. 'Do you not realise without me you would be all alone? No friends, no family for miles! And your parent's well I dealt with that problem, they agreed easily after some...discussion.'

Akane had slowly backed up into the corner edging towards the exit route; she had only seen Makishima this angry twice before and both times resulted in someone around him getting seriously injured. Like a wolf on the hunt Makishima followed her, a fanatical glint coming into his eye.

'And what do you mean, why haven't we talked about this? It's all I've been talking about! I thought you were just day dreaming but really you weren't listening to a word I said! The last 12 years have you listened to anything I've said anything, at all?! You stupid bitch, HOW DARE YOU TAKE ME FOR GRANTED AND IGNORE ME, I'LL SHOW YOU! YOU WILL MARRY ME WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT!'

With that Makishima swung around violently to the door, kicking chairs and flipping tables as he went. He stopped and turned at the door, giving Akane an ominous grin,

'Don't even try running to the police or making contact with your parents, wouldn't want them to be in some kind of...accident. Better keep your mouth shut after all in my line of work there are ears everywhere.'

He retched open the door and was swallowed up by the bright sunlight flooding the restaurant. Akane stood shaken for a moment and thought about crying. _How ridiculous, you haven't cried since high school. Now is no time to start and over Makishima, idiotic! You can think your way out of this one Akane, you didn't come top in your law class for nothing!_

For the rest of the morning, until opening, Akane set about righting tables and thinking about her predicament. She knew for sure she was going to have to seek outside help, but from where? She mustn't involve her parents of Grandma in anyway, she didn't want to worry them unnecessarily. Before she realised the door opened again, it was time to face the first costumer of the day.

 **Hi, I hope people enjoyed this! I'm sorry it took so long to be uploaded, but please leave a review and I would be most grateful if people could give me some ideas for where this story could go. Until next time Stele**


	3. AN

A/N- For all stories; To any one who actually reads theses stories I write. I am going to be posting my continued stories on A03 from now on. I shall continue to post on but I feel more comfortable to share my work on AO3. Just if anyone was wondering, AZEX.


End file.
